I'll Follow You Anywhere
by emk4t
Summary: Poor AJ Lee has suffered with bipolar for as long as she can remember, and it causes her to have attacks and act recklessly. However, the show off Dolph Ziggler can't keep away from her. Can he help the unstable diva's champion, or will he eventually reach his limit?
1. Chapter 1: Not Giving Up

**Kinda going straight into it with this one, but I will do flashbacks in some parts.**

"April!" Dolph called, his balled up fists banging hard on the wooden door, each one bruising his skin more and more. "Baby, open up." He pleaded, but AJ had no intention of letting him in.

The anxious diva sat against the wall, tears streaming down her face as her hands clutched her tangled brunette bangs. The black widow tried to block out his voice as he continued to pound his heavy fists against the hotel door. She struggled to find her breath as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she clasped her eyes shut.

"I want to help you, you need to let me in." His smooth voice promised, but she knew that it was a promise he couldn't keep. Nobody could help her, not even the show off Dolph Ziggler. "Please." He sounded so desperate, it was hard to not hear the heartbreak in his voice; though AJ tried her best to block it out.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. Dolph no longer called her name or begged for her to open the door, but instead it fell completely silent. The black widow rubbed her sore, puffy eyes, smudging her makeup further into her tanned skin. He had given up on her, just like she knew he would. It was best for him really. She was dangerous and toxic. A sinking feeling in her stomach caused her to sigh heavily as she brushed her brown curls out of her face. Though she wanted him to leave, it still hurt her. But she had saved him in the long run, and he would thank her for that.

A few minutes of silence later, a piece of white lined folded paper slid under the door, catching AJ's attention. She cocked her head to the side, before crawling over to it like a small child. She picked it up carefully, unfolding the note to find writing inside; it was a little scruffy and imperfect.

_I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit here all day, and the day after that, until I know that you're okay. You can't push me away anymore. Maybe other guys would have given up by now, but I'm not like the others. I want to help you and keep you safe. And on the days when I can't do that, I'll be there to comfort you. I won't run and I won't hide._

_Nick_

AJ rubbed away the hot tears forming in her eyes, a trembling sigh escaping her eyes as she glanced up at the hotel door. He hadn't given up on her. She had tried so hard, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing right now, as all she could feel was a warmth in her heart.

Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, edging closer towards the wood separating her and Dolph. Her heart was in her throat, and her breathing became more uneven with every forced step she took; but she wanted to do it, for him.

Grabbing the doorknob, her hand shook violently. The door opened slowly with the creek, as it revealed a messy, grief stricken AJ Lee. Her usual perfect curls were tangled and knotted, and her mascara had ran down her tanned cheeks. Dolph jumped up from his position on the ground, becoming face to face with the petite diva.

"Babe?" He asked softly. She nodded, a lump in her throat, before she burst into tears once again. He wrapped his arms around the brunette without hesitation, pressing her head against his warm chest as he softly stroked her long hair. "It's going to be okay." He promised as the diva's tiny body shook against his as she sobbed. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." His words filled her with confidence, but she couldn't help but think how long his promise would last until he would become like the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Flashback**

It had been a boring week for Nick, also known as Dolph Ziggler. He hadn't been given a decent push in a while in WWE, which had left him a little depressed and spiritless. Though he had bugged Stephanie and Vince for what had felt like hours about it, they had given most of the opportunities to their golden child, Randy Orton. And Dolph wasn't the only one backstage who was annoyed with their choice.

He wandered the arena, unsure of what he was actually looking for. Usually it was a good conversation, though today he just wanted the company, and there were plenty of people rushing around to hang around with. He walked towards the cantine area, hoping to get a bite to eat before all the good food was gone.

That's when he saw her. She walked towards him with a skip in her step, her long brown hair hung at either side of her tanned, youthful face, falling down her back like silk. He couldn't help but notice how much energy the small woman had brought into the room suddenly, it made every hair on his body stand up on end. She wore a skull t-shirt and red capri's to show off her olive skin, finished off with a pair of clean black converse. It was like she was going to middle school, rather than skipping the halls of WWE.

The brunette glanced in his direction, her deep brown eyes stared into his soul for a moment, before the corners of her mouth curved into a smile. He knew it then. He knew that he had to have her.

"Hey." She spoke, her voice as sweet as angels. "I'm April." The brunette held her hand out, her wrist covered with black and red bands and her manicured nails painted black.

"Nick." He mustered, feeling flustered from the presence of the bright woman. He took her small hand in his, feeling the warmth generate from her as he shook her welcomingly.

"I know." The girl blushed, coyly looking down at the floor like a shy school girl. "I mean, I'm a big fan." He stared straight ahead, unable to speak. This was unusual for the show off, who had built a reputation as a womanizer within the WWE, to be stuck for words.

Just then, a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "April, so glad you could make it!" Triple H welcomed the girl, wrapping his arms around the petite brunette. An unsettling feeling churned in Dolph's stomach at the sight of her in another mans arms, but he quickly shook it away. "Shall we?" He asked her, motioning towards his office. She nodded with a grin, before turning to face Dolph one last time.

She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth as she waved to the show off. "See you around." She spoke softly, before turning to leave.

Dolph was left to catch his breath as he watched April walk away, wondering if he would ever see her again. All he had was a name. April. It rang in his head over and over, her soft voice replaying in his mind. He shook his head, as if shaking away any thoughts of her. There was no way that a girl was having this affect on the show off, especially not one who skipped around the backstage of the most prestige wrestling company in the world in converse and capri's.


End file.
